Layla Vanessa Bolton
by chloexxgirlthing
Summary: Troyella Had a Baby Daughter Layla at the Age of 15 and gave her to Troy's aunt who moved away unknown to Troyella Join Troy and Gabriella as they discover their Daughter's Whereabouts when she is 14 and living in a completely different country - Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing!! Only Layla and Ashley!!**

"**Layla Vanessa Bolton"**

**By Chloexxgirlthing**

**-------------------**

Little did Troy Bolton know that today would be a day that would change his life forever...

As Troy Woke up beside his beautiful girlfriend of 15 years Gabriella Montez he went to check his email inbox to check that everything was in place for next Saturdays surprise 30th birthday party for Gabriella....but one thing no matter how hard Troy tried wouldn't happen....

To fulfil Gabriella's and Troy's dream of having their daughter home....

***************

**6.30pm in Dublin – Ireland**

*****************

In Dublin there lived a 14 year old girl Layla Bolton Little did Layla know that the email she was about to send to her Idol Singer and Actor Troy Bolton Was About To Change Her Life.....Layla Clicked Send...Thing's Where About to change.

***************

**10.30am Los Angeles**

***************

Troy Bolton was sitting in his office reading the emails in his inbox, I Ming Chad who was going on about the latest T-Shirt he had bought, wondering when the cake will arrive from New York and putting the final plans together for next Saturday's big bash...._when this happened...._

_You Have One New Message from Layla_

Huh? Who is Layla? Troy Said to himself clicking on the message.

Troy Began to Read...The Minute Troy Read The subject line Troy knew this wasn't a normal email from a fan.....

_**Subject:** Layla Bolton Your Biggest Fan_

_12.3.09_

_Dear Troy,_

_I know you probably get loads of these emails/letters each day you being a famous actor and all but I hope you can email me back....and I totally understand if you cannot reply even though I know you probably won't...Okay Well im going to tell you a bit about me so ..._

_My Name is Layla and im 14 years old. And im a MASSIVE FAN! Im adopted and was born in America 14 years ago to my now 29 year old parents. They were 15 when I was born. They raised me for 2 months of my life and then gave me away to my father's aunt who couldn't have children on the circumstances that they could have contact and photos of me. 3 years later me and my adopted mother Ashley moved to Ireland and my parents received photo's of me very week until I started school when I was five and they haven't received a letter or photo since. 3 months ago Ashley died in a tragic car accident and I've been staying with my best friend's family since then but money is becoming tight and they are on the verge of trying to find me a new family when all I really want is my real parents but I've tried to find them but the problem is that I don't even know there name's only my father's surname which is Bolton and the adoption services won't even tell me there first names or any info what so ever as I have to be over the age of anyways enough of my life story your probably asleep by now!!(Ha-ha) this is my question for you: okay well I've told you my story and I know I have a talent but am too afraid to tell/show anyone as im not someone you would expect to have an amazing singing voice or acting skill what should I do??? Im way too scared to show anyone or get there opinion and all I really want is to people to know about me and my talent and but only people I want to reveal my voice to is my parents.....what should I do?,_

_Please Email me back and thanks for reading!_

_Love,_

_Layla Bolton_

_Xx_

Troy Bolton Sat There in a state of shock with tears coming out of his eyes and said only one word _**Layla.**_

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! Please Rate and Review! Next chapter coming in about a week's time!! Maybe sooner if I get enough reviews!! _

_Oh and what do you think should I keep going or stop completely? ?_

_Chloexxgirlthing _

_Xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again i own nothing! Only Layla and Ashley!** (not Ashley Tisdale Ashley the aunt)

_"Layla Vanessa Bolton"_

_Chapter Two_

_By ChloexxGirlthing_

* * *

10 Minutes Later Troy had stopped crying and tried his tears using the end of his jumper sleeve

Oh my god Troy said to himself he could not believe that him and Gabriella's dream after 14 years of searching may just be coming true...His (Possible) Baby Girl Layla was contacting him Troy was overwhelmed with joy at the thought Troy quickly pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and that this was real....

Ouch! Troy Exclaimed

He thought about what he would say and emailed her back

-----------------

**Re: **Layla Bolton Your biggest fan!

_Layla,_

_I Think you should go for your dreams and never give up cause if you do give up you'll never just there but if you don't you'll totally get where you want to be, (__**A/N Ashley Tisdale said that!**__) I hope that helps, oh and Layla can I ask you one question and you don't have to answer? What is you date of birth??_

_Love,_

_Troy xx_

Troy was dying to write "Love Daddy" at the end of the email but knew for the sake of his Daughter he couldn't he would have to tell her in person that was if she was actually his Baby Girl. Troy sat there and started breathing heavily and waited for a reply from Layla

--------------------

Dublin – Ireland

-------------------

You Have One New Message from Troy.x

O-M-GEE!! Layla Screamed thankfully nobody was in the house at the time otherwise the people's eardrums would be missing and in pain right now! (A/N** Lol**)

As Layla read the Email her eyes widened she could not believe her Idol Troy Bolton was talking to her of all people!

She Decided To Answer His Question and Reply –

_Troy,_

_I am screaming right now!! I cannot believe you are talking to me of all possible people! How is it in the states?? Whoa what am I doing??? Enough with the questions its fine by the way my date of birth is the 2__nd__ Of March 1994 Why You Ask??_

_Email Me Back Please!!_

_Love You_

_Layla xx_

_--------------------------_

Los Angeles – USA

---------------------------

Troy was I Ming Sharpay Evan's of all possible people when Layla Replied

Sharpay – So Troy as I was saying I know Zeke is making the cake and all but can I ask him to make a batch of cookies and say there for Gabi's Party When actually they are for me?? As all I've been doing all week is eating cookie's and I swear im addicted!

Troy really wasn't concentrating on talking to Sharpay so when the email came through he was relieved!

One Message Received from Layla.x

As Troy read the last line of the message _2__nd__ of March 1994 _Troy was really unbelievably crying there was tears everywhere!

Second Of March 1994 was the day Troy's Precious 14 nearly 15 year old Daughter Layla Vanessa Bolton was born...

Troy Knew He Had Found His Daughter.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at a cliffy but this is seriously the end for today!! Lol....

I'd like to Thank Everyone who has Suscribed, Reviewed, and Rated Everyone That Has Done Something!! Im Seriously delighted that people like the story because I totally thought this would be another bad story of mine....my daydreams during Science really isn't that easy to put down on paper!! Lol

Thanks And Please Rate and Review!

Chloexxgirlthing

Xx


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Readers!**

_This is the part of my story where I get YOU involved!!.....For The Next Part Of "Layla Vanessa Bolton" in the story Layla Will Meet Troy.... but where should they meet?...That's up to you!_

_Should Troy go to Ireland and Meet Layla??_

_Or Should Layla Fly to Los Angeles and Meet Troy??_

_I have both ways written so it's up to YOU which one I publish!! =]_

_When Reviewing Include which one you want_

_OR_

_Email me (__)_

**Thanks for Reading and keep rate and reviewing!**

**Chloe xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Once again i own NOTHING only Layla**

_Layla Vanessa Bolton_

_Chapter 3_

_By ChloexxGirlthing_

_******_

After he read the email Troy furiously swung his chair back from his desk and ran to the other side of his office pulled back a chair and knelt down and uncovered the safe he typed in his password and opened it inside was the deeds to his and Gabriella's house, passports, him and Gabi's precious photo's of Layla which he looked at for a few seconds and his,gabi's and Layla's birth certs he grabbed out His Passport,a picture of him Gabriella and Layla when Layla was just born and Layla's birth cert and put them in his hoodie front pocket and ran to him and Gabriella's bedroom were Gabriella was still peacefully sleeping.

Troy stopped and looked at Gabriella for a moment and asked himself where did he get so lucky and ducked down to look under the bed where he found his red wildcats duffle bag from when he was in high school.

He blew the dust of it and walked into his walk in wardrobe and opened the bag he threw into the bag some t-shirts, jeans, jumpers, socks and some boxers he also threw in 2 baseball cap's and zipped the bag shut he walked out of the room and left the bag outside the door while once again he ran into the office and grabbed his laptop and charger,iPhone,iPod and put them in a bagpack along with the stuff he got out of the safe. He grabbed a sticky note and scribbled down a note and ran back to his bedroom and stuck it to his Pillow Troy kissed Gabriella quickly on the forehead and whispered

_"It's time to bring our baby girl home and make your dream come true"_

and left the room picked up his bag's grabbed his car keys off the stand and walked out the door threw his bags into the back seat of his car and set off for the Airport....

* * *

With Gabriella – 9am

* * *

Gabriella is Reading The Note....

_Gabi,_

_Im sorta going on a un-planned trip to get your birthday present be back in 4 day's time call you later_

_Love You_

_Troy _

_Xxx_

What the hell is that man up to? Gabriella thought and went back to sleep.

* * *

What is Troy Up To??...find out in the next chapter coming soon

Rate and Review and say what you think Troy is up to!

Thanks For Reading!

ChloexxGirlthing


	5. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing the only characters I own are Layla,Brian,Niamh and Mrs Murphy.**

_Layla Vanessa Bolton_

_Chapter 4_

_By ChloexxGirlthing _

------------

**9 Hours Later**

-------------

Troy was standing in the middle of crowded Dublin Airport, holding his red duffle bag and looking very,very lost. He looked around and saw hundreds of people happily walking by with their suitcases, about to head off to their sunny destinations with there loving families. Troy felt lonelier than ever. He had no idea what to do or where to go. Amazingly nobody had recognized him. It was probably because he was wearing his old Wildcats baseball cap and his Gucci sunglasses. One or two people kindly asked him if he was lost, but Troy just grunted a 'no thank you' and hurried off. He didn't want to be seen. He got out of the airport as quickly as possible, knowing that there would be some American tourists that would know him. He got a nearby taxi and asked to go to the city centre of Dublin.

The drive was long and the taxi driver chatted away to Troy but he didn't understand because of the strong Dublin accent the taxi driver was speaking in. After what seemed like a century to Troy of pretending to listen, he finally reached the Town Centre.

"How Much?" Troy asked.

"25 euros" The taxi driver replied.

"umm" Troy murmured "uh oh" he thought.

He didn't have any euros. He had forgotten to exchange his dollars into euros when he arrived.

He quickly thrusted a hundred dollar bill into the taxi man's hand and said "keep the change" before lauching out of the car and into the crowded street. "Wow" thought Troy, "I didn't know Ireland was so big!" He kept his pace quick incase the taxi man came after him, and headed to the what seemed like a giant metal pole in the middle of the street.

He took off his sunglasses to look up at this mysterious sculpture and a 13 year old girl walking by noticed him and screamed, "LOOK DADDY ITS TROY BOLTON!!!" Troy got such a fright he dropped his sunglasses and by the time he had picked them up he realized there was a crowd of people surrounding him.

Half of the crowd seemed to be teenage girls, excitedly texting their friends telling them that Troy Bolton was standing in front of them in the middle of Dublin City Centre. Troy's head was spinning. All he could hear was high pitched O-M-GEE's and 'Can I have your autograph?'s. He wished he had some body guards with him.

Out of all the voice's surrounding him only one voice stood out. It was the girl who had recognized him first. She was now screaming to a girl across the street "Layla,Layla.!! Come here quick! It's the REAL TROY BOLTON! COME HERE QUICK.!" Layla Pushed through the crowd and found herself standing right in front of Troy Bolton who was desperatly searching through his bag to find a map.

He was so stressed out and pressurized that he dropped his duffle bag and its contents fell out onto the ground. Layla bent down and picked up the photo's that had fallen out at her feet.

Most of the crowd got bored and began to think that this couldn't of been the real Troy Bolton and left. Only Troy, Layla, her friend Niamh who had called her over and Niamh's father stood there. Niamh's father then said "Come on Niamh let's go.! This obviously ain't the person yea thought it was.!" Layla was still looking at the photo that she'd picked up.

She knew the baby in the pictures but couldn't figure out who it was. Troy finished collecting his possessions off the ground and looked up at his daughter, staring into her deep blue eyes that her wavy brown hair surrounded.

"C'mon Layla LETS GO.!" ordered Niamh who was walking away. Her father, Brian told Layla to give the man back his photos and to come home.! Layla Looked at the photos one last time before reluctantly handing them back to the man unknown to her to be her father. "Excuse me.!" Troy exclaimed to Brian, "Do you know where there are any motels I could stay the night in?" "Damn tourists," Brian thought smiling.

"Actually, they're called B&B's over here, and I do know one.. a very good one indeed.." "Umm.. can you give me directions to it please?" Troy enquired "No, even better, I'll take you to it.!" Brian grinned, turning to follow Layla and Niamh who were up ahead.

Troy's blood was racing as he squished into Brians car beside his long lost daughter. "What's your name sonny?" Brian asked, turning on the ignition. "Umm.. I'm Tr-Tr- Trent! Yah Trent Bol-Bol-Bolson.! I'm Trent Bolson.!" Troy stuttered.

He couldn't say his real name even though he really wanted to."Well Trent, I'm Mr. Murphy! But yea can call me Brian.! I own a local B&B..convientally for you.! Unfortunately we're all full up so you'll have to share a room with my daughter Niamh's friend Layla who you're sitting beside.!" Troy thought his heart was about to burst it was thumping so hard.. He wanted more than anything to grab his little girl in his arm's and hug her.. "Umm No I don't mind.. thanks you're too kind" Troy blurted out.

Layla didn't even realize what was going on.. she was to busy trying to figure out who was in the photo.

Within 10 mintute's they had reached what looked like a very old cottage with a large extension on the showed Troy his room where he dumped his bag before heading to the kitchen to have what Brian called 'a cuppa tay'. (**A/N** what some people in Ireland call a cup of tea )

He wasn't sure what exactly it was.. but he decided not to complain since it was their house. While Troy was meeting Mrs. Murphy in the kitchen.. Layla had gone into her room to fix up Troy's bed.

First she checked her e-mail.. hoping to God that her idol had replied. She was very disappointed when it read 'Inbox : Empty' and started pulling out the spare mattress for Troy's bed. Few minutes later she was finished and very tired.. Layla flopped onto her bed.. knocking off the red duffel picked it up and opened it to look at the photos again but it was useless she still didn't recognize the baby. Curiosity got the better of her and she started searching his personal items.

She pulled out his passport and started reading.

**Name :** Troy Bolton

**DOB :** 23/Oct/1980

**Nationality :** American

Layla didn't read anymore.. she closed it shut and sat there shocked. 'OMG.!' she thought 'This stranger.. THIS STRANGER is is ..' Suddenly it hit her. 'I KNOW WHO IT IS.!' Layla thought 'ITS OBVIOUS NOW WHO THE BABY IS.!..but I need more proof..' She continued to root through his bag with the photos in one hand and his passport on her knee.. 'This is what I need.. OMG I was right.! This piece of paper proves EVERYTHING.! OMG OMG THIS MEANS.!!!'

Suddenly Troy walked into the room to find Layla sitting on the bed surrounded by his posessions crying her eyes out. He ran over and hugged her tears rolling down his cheeks..

_"Daddy?" She whispered_

On the paper it said :

**Childs Name :** Layla Vanessa Bolton

**DOB :** 2nd March 1994

**Mother :** Gabriella Maria Montez

**Father :** Troy Alexander Bolton

----------------------------

Haha a massive cliffy there!!! (muhahha) hehe

Haha did yeah like it??...that took an UNBELIEVABLE amount of time to write....like 4 hours non-stop

Ah-Well you asked for longer chapters and guess what you got it!! lol

Please Rate and Review and Tell me what i can improve on etc....

ChloexxGirlthing

x


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing the only character I own is Layla.**

**Sorry i havnt updated in ages my computer is broke (still is) and i was on holidays in tenerife! :)**

**Sorry I like skipped them bonding and all its just im no good at suspense and reuniteding (i no i cannot spell! lol) people but I promise Gabriella and Layla's Reunitedion (once again i cannot spell!P) I WILL write.**

**Anyways Enjoy!..X**

_Layla Vanessa Bolton_

_Chapter 5_

_By ChloexxGirlthing_

**Layla's POV**

Who would have thought my life would change so much in only a week? Last Week I was a normal Irish teenager or so I thought.

I found out 6 days ago that Troy Bolton was my father and have spent every minute of everyday with him since then. He Told me about his plans for my mother's 30th birthday party which is tomorrow, and about me possibly going to live with my mom and dad in Los Angeles.

Guess What? I am Going to live with them! I am right now sitting on top of one of my suitcase's which is on one of those luggage trolleys thingy's.

My Dad you ask??,well he is standing around the luggage converbelt waiting for his bag and my 3 other bag's to come around while embarrassing me by wearing a Ireland Cap and sunglasses with a wildcats hoodie so people think that he is a Irish tourist!! (He will so be found out if he doesn't take off that American wildcat's hoodie!!).

"Layla Baby, mind giving me a hand?" I heard my dad asking.

My Father was coming towards me with 4 suitcases.

"Sure Dad" I said and I ran towards him so that I could take two bags off him

* * *

**10 Minutes Later – The Airport Car Park 2.15am**

* * *

**  
**

I Hadn't got a clue were I was going I was walking through a muddy car park wheeling two suitcases (which kept getting stuck) and carrying my hand luggage (a handbag) across my shoulder (damn the airport authorities' who make you give back the trolley thingy's at the door of the airport!).

"Layla?" I sort of want to get us home some time before Christmas" I Heard my dad asks while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah im coming don't have a fit" I Said

He was way ahead of me and was waiting at a really, really nice sports car with the trunk of the car open which already had two of my suitcase's and my dad's bag in it.

I Put my other two bags in and sat in the front passenger seat of the car.

"Dad, Nice Car" I complimented while dad was driving.

"Thanks' Lola (my dad's nickname for me) your mom got it for me for my birthday last year "my dad said.

"You think mom will get me one?" I asked thinking I might just be lucky.

"No Way Layla! you will get your grandma Lucille's old car when your older if you're lucky" my dad said.

There was silence for a minute.

"Where are we going?" I asked I had just realised that we hadn't took the turn into main town LA where Dad said he and mom lived.

"Oh yeah Layla I forgot to tell you we will be staying in my parents' house tonight cause your mom needs her sleep for tomorrow and I know if we came barging through those front door's your mom would not let go of you and probably would not sleep so instead we will surprise her on her birthday, so I have a key to parents house and that's where we will be staying is that okay?" my dad questioned.

"Sure Yeah Okay" I said.

* * *

**30 Minutes later – Outside Grandma and Grandpa's House 2.45am**

* * *

"Shhh Layla do not wake them" my dad said while quietly opening the front door.

We had decided to just leave our suitcases in the car and we would get them in the morning

I walked in the door of the house the house was really clean and really homely, there was picture's everywhere all the way up the stairs' and all in the living room one picture stood out to me it was a picture of my mom and dad lying down on a blanket and with me on my mom's lap outside in the garden.

"I see you found the picture" my dad whispered while putting his arms round me and pulling me into is warm body.

"Yeah I have, how old was I there dad?" I asked while whispering.

"That picture is the last picture we had of you I was taken a week before you disappeared" my dad stated

"Now come on lets go to bed we have plenty of time for talking in the morning" my dad said while quietly pulling me through a door.

We came to a door which had a sign saying "_TROY'S ROOM – KEEP OUT_" written on the door I silently laughed to myself.

Inside the room there was picture's everywhere pictures of my mom and dad, picture's of me, picture's of my parents and friends, pictures of my dad with what looks to be family.

I sat myself down on the double bed which was in the room with another single bed across from it, while my dad started looking in the wardrobe.

"Here you go, there your mom's old clothes so they should fit you" my dad said while handing me a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later 3.30am**

* * *

I came out of the bathroom to see my dad lying in the double bed asleep I decided that I wouldn't sleep in the single bed and that I would just get into the double bed were my dad was and that was already warm.

I snuggled up to my dad and went to sleep.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**11am **

**Lucille's (Troy's Mother) POV**

* * *

**  
**

Time to do the laundry I thought to myself while brushing my hair out.

After finishing brushing my hair I started walking down the hall towards the living room so that I could wrap my son's girlfriend's birthday present. While walking down the hall I noticed that Troy's bedroom door was open unusual because Gabriella called me last night and said that Troy was away and would be coming back later today I decided I would investigate I started walking into the room.

I Seen the most adorable and unbelievable sight you would ever see

It was my son sleeping in his bed with a young girl tucked under his arm with her head on his shoulder. How dare he cheat on Gabriella, Gabriella is like a daughter to me...

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON GABRIELLA!!! WHO IS THIS GIRL?"I shouted at my son and the girl who was under his arm.

Troy stirred while the girl woke up. I suddenly became shocked while looking at the Girl she looked just like Gabriella.

The Girl suddenly sat up and started shaking Troy and trying to wake him.

She started to get frustrated and shouted at him

"Wake Up!"She Shouted

"One minute more" Troy said half asleep.

The girl who looked no more than 16 and 5'4 ran into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later with a cup full of water in her hand.

I looked at her still shocked.

"Sorry may I get pass please?" She Asked While I backed away and walked towards Troy.

"Thank You" She Whispered.

"This has to be done" she said to me while throwing the cup of water over Troy.

Troy shot up out of bed and stood outside the bed covered in water.

"Why did you do that?" He asked the Girl

"It had to be done how mom puts up with you is unbelievable" She Said

Troy Looked at me shocked.

"Hi Mom" He Said.

The Young Girl Laughed and Said to me "Heya this certainly wasn't how I imagined we would meet"

Troy stood next to the young girl and put his arm around her.

"Mom, I found her I found Layla" He said while pushing the young girl towards me.

_Wait did he just say what I think he said? I asked myself_

The Girl walked towards me and put her arms round me in an overwhelming hug.

"La-y-la?" I Asked the Girl while stammering

"Hi Grandma" The Girl Said

* * *

**The Kitchen – 2 Hours of Catching Up Later**

**No-One's POV**

* * *

Jack Bolton had headed to work at 8am this morning and obviously didn't notice Troy or Layla, Troy, Layla and Lucille had spent the last 2 hours talking about Layla etc and where now talking about today's plans.

"So Mom Will You Take Layla to get a dress for tonight?" Troy asked his mother.

"Sure I will, it will be great to spent girly time with my granddaughter!" Lucille Said

"Okay well I got to go See Gabriella and sort out plans for tonight "Troy Winked at Layla while handing his mother money.

Troy had planned to Surprise Gabi with Layla at the birthday party and Layla was totally up for the idea and thought it would be a great dream come true for her mother if they were reunited in that way.

Troy kissed both his mother and his daughter on the cheek and ran out the door.

"See You Later, Love You Both "He Said and pulled out of the driveway in his car leaving Grandmother and Granddaughter Alone.

* * *

**Hehe did you like it??...that took a while to write!! Lol**

**But you asked for longer chapters and guess I have to make you happy by writing them longer! Lol**

**Please Rate and Review and tell me what I can improve on etc....**

**ChloexxGirlthing....x**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing Only Layla.

_Layla Vanessa Bolton_

_Chapter 6_

_By Chloexxgirlthing_

* * *

"Layla?" I Heard my grandmother calling me from the downstairs living room.

"Yeah?" I Replied. I was currently upstairs trying to find some clothes.

"Are you ready to go get your dress yet?" She Questioned.

"No my loving father drove off with my suitcases so I have no clothes to wear" I said sarcastically.

"Oh Dear" she said "Maybe some of your mothers old clothes would fit you?"

I Followed her into my fathers childhood bedroom and into his big closet where my grandma pulled out a big old trunk.

she opened it and stepped back outside the room and said "The should be something in there that would fit you,il be downstairs when your ready" she walked away.

I looked into the chest and empitied it's contents onto the old wooden floor of the closet.

I pulled out a white pair of cropped trousers,a pink vest and a white blouse. I then found a pair of pink and white pumps and tried them on.**( a/n Gabriella's outfit at the beginning of Hsm2 )**

"I Perfect Fit" I murmerred to myself.

I walked out into the en-suite bathroom grabbed a hairbrush and combed it through my brown wavy locks of hair.

I then placed my "L" necklace that my dad got me while we were in Ireland on my neck and walked out of the room not forgeting to pick up my shoulder bag on the way out.

"Oh my" I heard my grandmother gasp as i reached the last step on the stairs.

She walked into the living room gesturing for me to follow her,She turned around and picked up a photo from a box.

In the photo was a younger version of my father and my mother sitting under a tree outside what i have learned to be East High. My Mother wearing the exact same clothes and necklace as I am now,including the necklace except her's has a "T" instead of a "L" and was sitting on my fathers lap.

I gasped we really did look exactly alike except I had my father's blue eye's instead of my mothers Mocha brown ones.

After a minute of silence my Grandmother Lucille said "Well enough of that let's go" while grabbing her car keys off the living room coffee table.

"Grandma,I have no idea of what I want to wear or what I can afford that is at least have decent" I said in a questioning tone.

"Well Layla,your dad said to get you anything you wanted or liked and for me to use this" She said holding up a Golden Credit Card.

"This is going to be fun" I Thought a grin forming on my face.

**10 MINUTES LATER - COURTSIDE SHOPPING CENTRE.**

We Were walking toward the esclator when I froze,In a shop window there was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

It was yellow and black strapless dress and was just above the knee with black beading all over the bodest making out the shape of flowers.  
It was my dream dress.

"Go try it on sweetie" I heard a voice saying from behind me,I turned around to see the voice coming from my grandma a smile forming on both our faces.

"Okay" I said running into the shop and standing in front of the shop assistant.

"Hello,May I help you" She asked sweetly.

"Hi,yes by any chance could I try on that dress over there" I said pointing at the dress.

"Of course" she repliled picking up the dress from a crowded rail and shooing me into the nearest dressing room.

I got into the dress. Once again a perfect fit.

As I stepped out of the dressing room my grandmother and the shop assistant gasped.

"It's perfect" I said twriling in front of the mirror

"It's more than perfect Layla,its like it is made for you" my grandmother said in awe of the dress.

"I Know,how much is it?" I said to grandma and then to the shop assistant who's name tag said her name was Melaine.

"Um,I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it is going to cost you $3,500" Melaine said.

"I cannot afford it" I said stepping back into the dressing room and getting changed.

"We Will take it" A masculine voice said minutes later coming from the other side of the curtain,I would reconise that voice anywhere.

I flung the curtain open at a rapid speed and ran into Daddies arms.

"Daddy!" I screeced.

"Hey Beautiful,How's it goin?" He said stealing a line from my favorite song,while wrapping me in his arms.

"Haha,funny im actually in California this time" I said while walking towards the till with dad and grandma.

* * *

Yeah i know...really bad chapter...sorry for the really long wait.

Rate and Review

Chloexxgirlthing - Song is Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers (do not own)


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes I know I havnt updated in like forever.! but my computer crashed which got rid of microsoft word and everything so I had to go and buy word again! **

**This is the last chapter of Layla Vanessa Bolton. There will be a epilogue im just not sure when yet. Hopefully during the easter break. Anyways I give to you...for one last time...**

_Layla Vanessa Bolton_

_Chapter 8 - The Last One_

Today has to be the most nerve racking day ever.!

It was also one of the best...so far.

Currently I was in the passenger seat of my dad's car after dropping Grandma home to get ready for later on,Daddy was on his way to bring me to see my new home,the one my father has shared with my mother ever since they became famous.

I know what your thinking. Where is my mother Gabriella..right?

She is out for the day at a Spa with two of her best friends.

My eyes popped out of my head as Daddy was driving up the very long drive at the front of the house.  
The house seemed very modern,it was massive it was like a castle,it was all white with what looks to be 2 or 3 floors with a massive front garden which is gated and which has loads of well organised flowerbeds,a pond and in the centre of the garden a big oak tree.

Daddy pulled into the large a-joining garage,cutting off the engine when he parked and getting out to open my door for me.

"Geezus,Daddy you never thought to give the girl some warning that she would be living in a castle?" I said sarcastically while walking into the supposably empty house with dad by my side and dropping my bags against the hall stand.

Daddy took my hand in his and dragged me into each room giving me a tour.

First was the massive living room which had loads of pictures a big long beige coloured sofa and a flat screen tv over the old fireplace.

In the corner a particular thing caught my eye - A Beautiful Grand White Dream Piano.

"Can I play it?" I asked gesturing towards the piano.

"Of Course BabyGirl you dont have to ask you know." he said pushing me towards it. I sat down on the matching stool and he sat down on the seat beside me.

I started playing my favorite song Fly With Me by My favorite band The Jonas Brothers.

I had hardly played the first few keys when a Woman with Mocca Brown coloured eyes and shoulder lenght hair dressed in a Gray and white shirt,some shorts and flip flops,barged throught the door clutching a baseball bat.

My Jaw Dropped. The woman standing in front of me was no doubt my mother. My Father always told me I looked like her but I never believed him. We looked Indentical except for My Blue eyes from my father.

"Troyyy.!" She said running into my fathers open arms.

"Gabriella,What are you doing home.?" he said in a astonised tone of voice. "I thought you where going to the Spa with Taylor and Kelsi?" he quizzed.

"We were until the spa went up in flames last night." she said throwing a glance at my corner of the room.

The minute her eyes met mine,she gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock mumbling things to herself in a whisper.

Tears automatically started rolling down both of our faces.

"Tr-rr-oy" she stuttered.

Dad turned to me and gestured to me to come forward,Mom's gaze never leaving me as I walked towards the both of them.

"Why dont you introduce yourself" he said.

I took a deep breath looking at my mom and said.

_"Happy Birthday Momma"_

My mother let out a whimper and walked towards me taking me in a massive,overwelming hug.

After about a minute of both of us crying a clutching each other I started losing my breath.

"Mom,I sorta cant breathe" I said

She automatically let go of me.

"Layla Vanessa Bolton. I cannot believe it you." She said tears rolling down her face in happiness and taking me in another hug.

When I sent that email to my favorite actor never did I imagine that I was finding out who I was. I never imagined that he would be my father never in a million years. I never imagined that I would find my real mother.

But everything happens for a reason right? If I had never sent that email I would have never found out who I was.

But because I did I know who I am.

_Im Layla Vanessa Bolton._

* * *

_THE END!!!!! :O :P lol_

_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. Please Rate and Review, The epilogue is coming soon to a computer screen near you.!_

_xxChloexxgirlthing_


	9. Chapter 8 Epilogue

_Layla Vanessa Bolton_

_Epilogue_

_By ChloexxGirlthing_

**Disclaimer – I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters and I also do not own Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner and Ellen DeGeneres. The only characters i own are Layla,Melody,Jamie and Amelia. I also do not own the song Two Worlds Collide.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Today we have some great guests on the show" Ellen DeGeneres said to her audience.

"Twilight Saga : Eclipse star Taylor Lautner is here.

And in her first ever live TV show appearance we have pop star Layla Bolton." She continued

**Later in the show.**

"Please welcome my next guest. She is daughter to two of the most famous people in the country and at the age of 16 is already a massive success." Ellen said announcing Layla to the crowd

Layla Bolton everybody! Ellen said to her audience consisting of 100 people/fans and Layla's parents and their parents.

Layla walked out looking stunning with her hair rung loose in curls, nails painted luminous colours and wearing a black and white flowery casual dress with thin black heels. (**A/N The Outfit is on my profile along with a picture of Layla)**

Hugging Ellen once she had reached her.

"Hi Ellen" Layla said

"Hi Layla" Ellen said much to the enjoyment of her audience.

"Okay so Layla let me get this right, your sixteen right?" Ellen Inquired.

"Yes, I'm just after turning sixteen" She replied.

"And your parents are Gabriella and Troy Bolton?" she said trying to get her facts right.

"Yes, they are the best parents in the world" Layla said smiling while looking at her proud parents sitting in the audience.

"So it would be natural for you to want to sing?" Ellen continued

"Once again, yes I've always loved music and when I was seven I thought myself how to play Piano and Guitar and I took up Song writing and from there it was always me singing my songs." She replied smiling.

"How many songs do you think you have written?" Ellen asked her young guest.

"Oh God, I go through 5 notebooks a year and all the songs on my album are written by me, so I'd say about..Um 450? I know that seems a lot but I write about anything you could ever think of" Layla replied to the host.

"And on talk of your new album what is it called?" She asked.

"It's called Believe in Me" She replied.

"And what are you singing for us today?" Ellen said smiling at her young guest.

"I will be singing my song Two Worlds Collide" Layla said.

"Great, so we will see you later in the show" Ellen said standing up and hugging Layla.

"Yeah" Layla replied hugging Ellen goodbye and leaving the stage.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Now we have a very talented young singer singing her song called Two Worlds Collide, from her debut album Believe in Me which is available in shops tomorrow"

"Layla Bolton Everybody!" Ellen introduced Layla once again to the applauding audience.

Layla came out on stage with a smile on her face, singing the meaningful words she had written to millions of people.

_She was given the world so much that she couldn't see__  
__And she needed someone to show her who she could be__  
__And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve__  
__But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__Showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__La da da da da_

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away__  
__She was given a role, never knew just when to play__  
__And she tried to survive living her life on her own__  
__Always afraid of the throne__  
__But you've given me strength to find home_

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__Showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared__  
__Lost in the dark, falling apart__  
__I can survive, with you by my side__  
__We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)__  
__This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_  
__You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__Showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__La da da da da_

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__(You had your dreams, I had mine)__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__Showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__When two different worlds collide._

"Thank You" Layla Murmured into her microphone.

Layla knew her life had changed so much in just two years. She had gone from a lonely Irish teenager with nobody around her, to an American Teenager with the most amazing parents and family ever. Including her new 4 month old brother and sister Jamie and Melody. She had the Best life ever the once shy young girl was now singing her heart out each day to millions of young fans, she even had the most perfect loving boyfriend ever who knew everything she was going through and so far had been at every appearance and concert Layla Had hosted or been at, and who she had yet to tell her concerned father about.

Walking backstage to meet her parents and her boyfriend who was secretly hiding back there, she came to the conclusion that her life was now perfect. A grin automatically spread across her face once she laid eyes on her boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you shawty!" he said calling her his nickname for her and running up to Layla hugging her tightly and spinning her round.

Once he put her down she held him unbelievably close leaning in close towards his lips and kissing them passionately.

"UNCLE TROY!!! LAYLA IS KISSING JUSTIN BIEBER!!!" Layla's young little cousin Amelia shouted through the Ellen studio corridors.

"CRAP!" Layla whispered against Justin's lips pulling away grabbing his hand.

"RUNN JUSTIN!!!" Layla shouted running away from her family laughing clutching the hand of the man she loved.

"LAYLA VANESSA BOLTON!!! GET BACK HERE" a very annoyed and angry Troy shouted towards his daughter and her boyfriend.

Layla kept on running and laughing.

She knew with her family, the best boyfriend and a successful music career she would be happy forever.

_As Layla Vanessa Bolton._

* * *

**Song Is Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato – I Do Not Own.**

And there we have it. The last ever chapter of Layla. :(

Thank you to every single person who has favourited , reviews , followed etc. It really does mean a lot.

I would have loved to do a sequel and I had always planned to, but I've simply in the past few months lost interest in High School Musical and I personally think that the new spin-off HSM with Ashley Tisdale will never live up to what is expected of it. There simply is no High School Musical without Zac and Vanessa and for that reason I am no longer going to write the sequel hence why there is so much going on in the epilogue.

And for one last out my other storys.

.Review

Xx Chloexxgirlthing


End file.
